Mount Diablo Silverado Council
Mount Diablo Silverado Council (MDSC) is a local council of the Boy Scouts of America chartered organizations and BSA units in Contra Costa County, Lake County, Napa County, Solano County (except the cities of Dixon, Rio Vista, and Vacaville), and the cities of Albany and Berkeley in northern Alameda County. See also Scouting in California. History The Mount Diablo Silverado Council (#023) was formed in 1992 as the result of a merger between the former Silverado Area Council (#038) and the former Mount Diablo Council (#023).1 The Mount Diablo Silverado Council can trace its history back to the Berkeley Council (#023). The Berkeley Council received its charter from the Boy Scouts of America in March 1916. The Berkeley Council expanded to become the Berkeley-Albany Council and in 1932 merged with the Contra Costa Council to become the Berkeley-Contra Costa Council which was renamed the Mount Diablo Council in 1951.5 In 1916 the Berkeley Council was the first council in Northern California to receive a charter from the Boy Scouts of America National Council. The Oakland-Piedmont Council followed later in 1916.6 The San Francisco Council and also the Alameda Council followed in 1917. The Silverado Area Council was founded in 1917 as the Napa Council, changing its name to the Napa County Council in 1922, and again in 1928 to the Silverado Area Council. The Luther Burbank Council (#034) merged into Napa County in 1927. In 2012, the Mount Diablo Silverado Council voted against a merger with the San Francisco Bay Area Council. Districts Each District coordinates scout leader training. activities and other resources for community based scouting programs. This council is divided into 2 Districts: # Briones District # Chief Solano District # Diablo Sunrise District # Herms District # Lake District # Meridian District # Muir District # Silverado District Council Camps Mount Diablo Silverado Council Camps feature many resources for organizing exciting outdoor adventure group activities and are available for rental by scout groups, families and other youth groups. Some camps feature an organized week long campership program during summer months. # Camp Herms is located in El Cerrito, California. This camp serves as a year-round camp with Cub Scout Day Camp during the summer. It is situated atop the El Cerrito Hills and can be used as the hub of local historical site visits to San Francisco and the surrounding area. Camp Herms was originally named Camp Berkeley and opened for use in 1930. The camp was renamed Camp William B. Herms in 1939.4 Further Information: Camp Herms., Some Historical Data on Camp Herms # Camp Lindblad offers year-round traditions and wilderness camping on over 200 acres (0.81 km2) in the beautiful Santa Cruz Mountains. Camp is open year round, with five fully staffed weekends of Cub Scout family camping opportunities throughout the year. The rest of the year is open for use by all interested groups. The camp is currently on the market for US$4 million and is likely to be sold to private interests.12 Further Information: Camp LIndblad # Camp Silverado (closed) is located on Silver Lake near Kit Carson, California. The Council leases the land from the United States Forest Service. # Camp Wolfeboro is a Boy Scout summer camp located on the north fork of the Stanislaus River near Bear Valley / Arnold CA. Council Special Events * Council Scout Fair * Wood Badge * University of Scouting Order of the Arrow Order of the Arrow is the National Honor Society of Scouting and recognized those who uphold the scouting ideals of camping, service and citizenship. * Wolfeboro Pioneers are one of the few surviving local BSA honor societies in the United States that has not been absorbed by the Order of the Arrow.needed The Wolfeboro Pioneers is a Boy Scout camping honor society based out of Camp Wolfeboro near Arnold, California. The society was founded in the summer of 1929 by returning Scouts and Scouters who were devoted to creating and preserving the camp's unique tradition. An insight into the society in 1996 is given by a Scouter on the Scouts-L list. Eagles Nest Noteworthy scouts and service projects of the council: External Links * mdscbsa.org - Official Website of Mount Diablo Silverado Council Category:California Category:Boy Scout Councils Category:California Boy Scouts